


The Battle for the Heart of the Infamous Victor Frankenstein

by miles_aeshere (ratboyrocky)



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Burn, no like I'm really sorry, the monster is hot, thisissostupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyrocky/pseuds/miles_aeshere
Summary: A horrifying love triangle between a perfect monster, and an angelic human. Passionate battles ensue to win the heart of the famed Victor Frankenstein.  I am so sorry for this.
Relationships: Elizabeth Lavenza/Justine Moritz, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this.

~Chapter 1~

_ Dear Victor, _

_ So long has it been since I’ve seen you last! Nearly two years if I’m counting correctly and I haven’t received a thing from you. Just a word would be enough to ensure me of your being! _

_ All has been well here, attempts to persuade my father to allow me to join you have been unsuccessful. It has been difficult since you left, the worsening condition of my father, my studies- all of it. My humanitarian studies have been going decently but only behind the back of my father. I do truly believe it would be a field you would enjoy dear Victor! _

_ Justine, as you might know, has been all over the place, fussing over Elizabeth. Speaking of, have you heard from Elizabeth lately? Her condition seems to be waning from what I can tell. I shall hasten to bring her something once I send this letter. _

_ I had wished to join you to the utmost extent; would you tell me anything that could convince my father of it? I am mildly ashamed to admit I have visited your abode more than what should be generally accepted. The vibes there are just like, so chill. Regardless, it brings me to this-- I must visit you soon dear friend, I am growing lonely without the presence of your pure aspirations. Oh please do respond with a time I may visit. _

_ Best, _

_ Henry Clerval _

_ April 20, 17-- _


	2. The Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor responds to Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some eye bleach you might need later on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLzK8R6XqUk  
Once again, I am very sorry.

~Chapter 2~

_Dearest Clerval!_   
_What a pleasure it was to hear from you! My apologies for not writing, I’ve been rather caught up in my studies. Come any time dear friend, it would bring me great satisfaction to have you here. I am woeful upon hearing your father has worsened, please do update me, I worry about you both. Do you know what is the tea with Justine and Elizabeth? Concerning indeed… _

_If you wish, humanitarian courses are offered here at Ingolstadt. I know your father wouldn’t approve but I’m sure we could work around that, besides, it would be fantastic to see you each day. I’m not sure I could partake in human studies, I do believe your vibe is better suited for the field than mine. If you so wished to stay, my accommodation has two bedrooms. _

_Thank you again for your message, it reminded me of the magnificent childhood we shared! Dearest Clerval, it would be an honour to have you stay here. My abode is open anytime, please visit soon!_

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Victor_

_April 30, 17--_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Henry, to Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to get into the real story bits, just one more letter left.

~Chapter 3~

_ My Dear Victor, _

_ It is hard for me to admit how much joy your letter brought me! I will be on my way shortly, a journey I will rejoice! _

_ My father has suffered great pains. The best of Geneva has seen him and have yet to understand his worsening condition. I worry for him but alas, there is nothing I can do now. I have been at his bedside for the last three months and his status hasn’t improved. I appreciate your concerns. _

_ As for Justine and Elizabeth, I visited your abode the day before last and saw the strangest of things! Justine seemed to be caring for Elizabeth in the ways only an endeared lover should be able to do… Idk man but it seems kinda gay to me..._

_ It would be my greatest wish to study with you, Victor, but I am afraid my father has insisted against this. If you do not mind, it would be of great help to me to stay with you during my visit. _

_ Best of luck with your studies dear friend. I wish I could be there to encourage you: but take this letter as inspiration for your pursuits. _

_ Warm Regards, _

_ Henry_

_May 14, 17--_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor receives Henry's letter and reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating!!!111!1!!1!!1!!!!11!!11!

~Chapter 4~

"Zoinks!” I exclaimed. I was brought to immense joy upon reading Clerval’s letter. His response invigorated my heart and deepest foreign passions. 

I made to write back at once but was halted by a fearful thought- what would Clerval think of my work? He wished me luck with my studies but did he know their extent? I reflected on the nature of my work for a long while, staring vacantly in the direction of Henry’s letter.

_ He wished me luck on my work, writing in no exceptions… _

I concluded Clerval would support me in my tasks and returned to my letter-writing.

_ Dear Clerval, _

_ Your encouragement has proven wonderful for my studies. I continue to feel the utmost of sorrow in regards to your father, please send him my wishes before you depart. On that note, if you wouldn’t mind sending my love to Justine and Elizabeth? Whatever’s going on with them, I hope all ends well. _

_ The days are getting long, dear friend. I truly cannot wait to see you- I hope your journey goes safely and smoothly. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Victor _

_ May 27, 17-- _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry goes to Ingolstadt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are actually reading this??? I intended this to be a crack fic but I feel like I have to make it good now?? lmao

~Chapter 5~

The letter arrived just as Clerval had bid his father goodbye, an exchange accompanied by the assurance of his safety and his prompt return. Clerval beamed as he read the letter, once, and then again for good measure. He pondered whether to write back or if that would be excessive… 

With that thought, Clerval’s carriage and guide arrived. 

The journey went smoothly but Clerval’s mind remained in turmoil. He reflected on his feelings for his dear friend Victor- the pain in his heart when he was far, the explosion in his chest while reading Victor’s letter- all of it left Henry conflicted and lost. Worst of all, Henry was sure that whatever he was feeling for Victor was undoubtedly not reciprocated. 

Dreadful thoughts and scenarios rushed through his mind throughout the journey until finally (finally!) he arrived at Ingolstadt. A frightful sight met his tired eyes. 

Paralyzed in the middle of the road was his ghostly pale friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would post this as well as Chapter 5 seeing as I haven't updated in quite a while :)

~Chapter 6~

Just as Clerval had received his letter, Victor had done it.

It was a dark night, rain pounding at the windows- practically begging to be let in. Thunder followed the lightning that illuminated Frankenstein’s laboratory. Clamps, parts, and tools were strewn over his work desk. Months on end he had been working, slaving away at the meat on his desk. It was to be his creature, one that looked up to him as a God, and one that proved him worthy. 

Frankenstein’s frantic- almost mad- work was a sight to behold. Anyone who happened to be looking in the window would see a man wildly grabbing indistinguishable parts from a small freezer and manically sewing them together. This went on for nights upon nights until it laid there in full glory. The creature was complete. Frankenstein was to be a God- the most gucci man of all time. 

Just as Victor stepped back, a sound took over the room. The window had broken, and, moments later, his creature  _ sat up. _

Too many emotions overcame the scientist. He was rendered speechless. His chest was pounding with fear and excitement. He began to address the creature when saw them- the creature’s eyes. They were milky white and incited the deepest feeling of horror in Frankenstein’s heart. 

Victor took one final look and ran. 


	7. Calcium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter because I haven't had time to update this Frankenstein fic. This is extremely cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of a 4am fever dream. I am very sorry. Reader discretion is advised.

It is 6 in the morning. Your alarm has just rung. You walk downstairs, passing your brother and cat named Sweden on the way. 

You sit down to eat cereal. You pour your Trader Joe’s O’s ™ and add milk. You finish the cereal but are unable to put your bowl away. Instead, you consume the remaining milk.

You finish the milk in your bowl and return to the fridge. You drink the remaining gallon of milk in the fridge. There is not enough milk to satisfy your bones. You can feel them expanding, yearning for an escape. 

Instead of going to school, you run to the store, your powerful bones carrying you there quickly. The store doors cannot open fast enough. You make your way quickly to the refrigerated section. You locate the milk. 

You feel yourself losing control of your limbs, it is as if the milk is a magnet and you are iron. You are pulled towards the doors containing the milk. The force shatters the glass doors and you fall into the milk jugs. The containers spill all over you. You feel your bones escaping. You see your skeleton get up and walk away. You feel empty.

Your world begins to go dark as your corpse turns into milk. The poor janitor is forced to clean up the milk. You are never seen again. 


End file.
